New Losses, New Friends, New Adventures
by AnImEfReAk3773
Summary: Story about my two OC's I made up myself. Includes my favorite character, Kankuro. Rated T for violence to come...  suck at summarys... just read the story lol. reviews are appriciatedxD
1. Tragedy

"Hmmm... It's so nice outside today here in Kirigakure," I said to myself lying on a bench at the park reading a book. Today was my day off from ninja duties, so I decided to take advantage of it and just relax, something I didn't have time for often.

Just when I was beginning to really get into my book I heard someone call my name, Hibiki (meaning sound or echo).

"Hibiki!" It was Grandfather, so I reluctantly closed my book, stood up, and walked down the sidewalk to the house. I wondered what he could want that was important enough to interrupt my peaceful morning. He knew I was off and wasn't to be bothered unless it was important.

"Yes Grandfather? What's wrong?"

"Your brother. He was supposed to be home two hours ago. I'm worried. Could you do me a favor and go look for him?" My brother, Manabu (meaning study) was named fittingly. He always surveyed and studied every little detail with those eyes of his. He took it all in so fast, and was always able to come up with the best solution for any situation. His problem-solving skills almost rivaled those of Shikamaru Nara, of Konaha. I met Shikamaru once. He was the only person I had met that was a better problem solver than my brother. I, on the other hand, think quick and "out of the box," and sometimes didn't pay attention to things that are important.

I reluctantly headed out towards his favorite spot. Soon I found him, totally indulged in some new jutsu he had been working on that one of the jonin showed him. He had only just become chunin, and was trying to get some extra recognition by mastering the '_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu'_ (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu; Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique). This was a big deal, as it consisted of 44 hand seals in order to be done.

"_Ox! Monkey! Hare! Rat! Boar! Bird! Ox! Horse! Bird! Rat! Tiger! Dog! Tiger! Snake! Ox! Ram! Snake! Boar! Ram! Rat! Yang Water! Monkey! Bird! Dragon! Bird! Ox! Horse! Ram! Tiger! Snake! Rat! Monkey! Hare! Boar! Dragon! Ram! Rat! Ox! Monkey! Bird! Yang Water! Rat! Boar! Bird!_" He shouted and preformed the nessasary hand seals for the jutsu.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" he shouted finishing the jutsu. Suddenly, The water in the water behind him began to rise and shape in the form of a giant, powerful dragon. It came over him and landed on a target Manabu had drawn on the ground. The ground was totally busted up from the force. Manabu then looked over to see me standing and watching with awe, and came bounding over.

"Did you see that! I did it! finally. I've been working on it since the day after I became chunin. Thats three months." He said enthusiastically.

"That was amazing, Manabu! Hey, I have an idea. Watch this!" I said.

"_Dog, Boar, Ram, Rat!_" I said and preformed the handseals quickly before finishing '_Raiton: Kangekiha_' (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration; Lightning Style: Emotion Wave)

"Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!" I kicked up some of the water left on the ground from my brothers jutsu, then blew hard on on the lightning chakra built up in my hands, send the lightning down through the water, using the conductor as a current. You don't have to have a cunductor to act as a current, but i did so for two reasons. First of all, it makes the jutsu stronger. Second of all, it was to show my point.

"I get it! If I did my jutsu then you did that one, we could use them together as a collaborative jutsu, using my dragon as a conductor and a current for your lightning to travel through. With the smashing force of my dragon with the added lightning release, it would be a damaging jutsu!" My brother explained out loud.

"Exactly. We'll call our new jutsu, Water Release: Emotion Dragon." I said. Nodding his agreement, Manabu started for home, me following behind him.

We got home and the door was broken off its hinges and on the floor. Wondering what happened, we entered cautiously, and saw a horrible scene. It vexed me. Grandfather was lying on the floor, barely recognizable, and dead...


	2. Conversation

"Wh... wha... what happened here?" I barely managed to get out. Manabu was studing the disturbing scene with those eyes of his, taking in every detail. He saw the shock and horror on my face and walked over to comfort me, and I think, I saw his eyes begin to water. He turned and looked at the disfigured face of the man who had cared for us since we were three. then he fell to his knees and began to cry heavily. This was almost as disturbing as the scene that lay before us, as, I had never seen him cry like that. I began to cry to as I noticed ANBU Tracker Ninja outside our door.

"If you would, please come with us," said a tall, very thin ANBU with long black hair that covered most of his face. We stood up and followed out the door. The ANBU were checking out the scene, hoping to see what it was that killed him.

A few minutes later, a short muscular ANBU walked out with a pencil and a notepad in his hand. Looking up, he began speaking to me and my brother.

"Hibiki. Manabu. It seems that he was attacked by someone."

"Well I could have told you that myself! Just tell us something that will tell us who did it!" Manabu yelled furiously.

"It was a member of an clan of elite ninja that live on a small remote island just off our coast. We can tell because the way the cuts are, we can tell that the weapon used is the assumed weapon of choice for-"

"Ok got it. Where's this island!" I asked with clenched teeth.

"We.. I've been ordered not to tell you," he said with presumptuous look on his face.

"And why is that. Afraid we'll find 'em before you do?"

"These are very elite ninja that will have no mercy if they catch you. You will NOT pursue them. This will be handled by the ANBU. You will be watched over by a jonin 'til the mission is over with.

"I don't care! We can take 'em! They freakin' killed our grandfather and you expect us to just sit around and-"

"What is that?" Manabu interrupted reaching into the pocket on the shirt of the ANBU. It was a note.

_**"This is just us sending a message. A warning really. You messed with the wrong people. Mess with us again, and it'll be you next."**_

"You were goin' to keep this from us! How could you just leave this out?" He said, with anger in his voice. Throwing the paper on the ground, he stormed of towards the spot where we were practicing our new jutsu. I followed quickly.

"Who wrote that note? Do you know?" I asked.

"Yeah... Remember a few weeks ago when we ran into that strange kid and he attacked us so we whooped him? He said something as he was leaving. He said he'd get back at us for beatin' him up. I summoned a ninja tortoise to follow him. I know where that island is."

"Okay, so we wait for the ANBU to leave the house for the night, then go and get what we need for a while and take off for the island," I suggested.

"Okay. It will be a three day trip. Pack wisely."

So we waited for midnight, went to the house to get what we needed for the mission, then, we left.


	3. Friends and Flashbacks

I began loading our stuff in a small boat with a small bedroom below deck with a bed just big enough for the two of us. We began taking off when I saw something on shore out of the corner of my eye. It was a figure, wearing all black and something strange wrapped up on his back. I saw him come closer as he put his hand out as a signal to stop.

"Hey wait up. We're coming with you," the man said.

"We? Who else is with you sand ninja?" I asked.

I then saw Shikamaru Nara appear from the shadows a few feet behind. They hopped in our boat like they owned it and took a seat next to me and my brother.

"These guys your after; They attacked Termari," Shikamaru said solemly.

"She survived, Thanks to Kankuro here, but she's in critical condition so we're gettin' some payback!" He said. Temari was Kankuro's sister and everyone knew of Shikamaru and Temari's "friendship," even us. I was glad to be getting some help too. The ninja we'd be up against were elites on ANBU standards, so we'd need all the help we could get.

" Well you can sleep on deck, we'll anchor here for the night," said my brother, as we were a good distance from shore, and out of sight of the village. We brought them up blankets and pillows then turned to go sown to bed.

"You two are twins right?" Kankuro asked as we were about to step down the stairs.

"Yeah. We are. I am five hours older though, because there were problems with Hibiki when our mother was in labor. We were still born on the same day and still identical though, with our oddly coloured eyes and long dark hair, as well as our small figure and slight natural build," Manabu explained.

"Yeah. I almost can't tell ya'll apart. Heh. Well, good night.

"Night." And we went below deck

Me and my brother lay in bed thinking back to when we were just little kids with bigs dreams of becoming great ninja of the hidden mist.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Manabu, guess what," little five year old Hibiki said laying in bed next to his brother.

"I'm going to be the best Hidden Mist ninja the hidden villages have ever seen!" He said with quiet excitement.

"You'll have to beat me first!" young Manabu said back. Giggling, the two playful children turned to each other and looked into each others silver eyes.

"I wonder why our eyes are silver, and not like blue or brown or maybe green." Hibiki wondered out loud to his brother.

"Grandfather says it's because we're special," Manabu replied to his brother with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Hibiki smiled back.

"Night Hibiki."  
>"Night Manabu"<p>

Then they smiled, drifting off to sleep.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Night Hibiki"  
>"Night Manabu"<p>

Then they smiled drifting off to sleep.


End file.
